superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom and Jerry in Shiver Me Whiskers Credits
Opening Credits * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment * Turner Entertainment, Co. and Warner Bros. present * "Tom and Jerry in Shiver Me Whiskers" * Screenplay by: Christopher Painter * Based upon characters created by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Music by: Mark Watters * Edited by: Rob DeSales * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera, Sander Schwartz * Produced by: Tom Minton * Line Producer: Bobbie Page * Produced and Directed by: Scott Jeralds Ending Credits * Starring the Voices of ** Kevin Michael Richardson as Red Pirate Ron, Blue Pirate Bob and Purple Parrot ** Kathy Najimy as Blue Parrot Betty ** Charles Nelson Reilly as Red Parrot Stan ** Wallace Shawn as Barnacle Paul ** Mark Hamill as The Skull * Additonal Voices by: Dan Castellaneta * Casting and Voice Direction: Kelly Ward * Creative Consultant: Iwao Takamoto * Production Managers: Helen Smitheman, Pam Arseneau * Timing Supervisor: Herb Moore * Animation Timers: Richard Bowman, Richard Collado, Jeff Hall, Bill Knoll, Herb Moore, Tim Walker * Storyboard: David Alvarez, Julian Chaney, Mark Christiansen, Jennifer Coyle, Marco D'Anna, Jerry Esenberg, Peter Ferk, Charles Grosvenor, Scott Jeralds, Enrique May, Brian Mitchell, Charles Visser, Marcus Williams * Character Design: Scott Awley, Scott Jealds, Jim Stenstrum * Prop Design: Scott Awley, Paula Spence, Jim Stenstrum * Background Key Design: Jim Hickey * Background Paint: Tristin Cole, Christy Maltese * Character Layout and Animation: Bert Klein, Bill Waldman * Animatic: Mike Mangan * Assistant Production Managers: Dave Bemis, Ben Kalina * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Chuck Gefre, Janette Hulett, Karl Jacobs, Chcuk Martin, Michael McFerren, Teri McDonald, Denise M. Mitchell, Justin Shultz * Director of Ink and Paint: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Linda Redondo * Digital Paint: Kim Bowen, Eric Nordberg Animation Services: Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. * Supervising Director: Dong-Young Lee * Layouts: Gi-Tak Cha, Chul-Young Lee, Soo-Il You, Young-Whan Lee, Seo-Dong Joo, Sung-Mi Gwak, Soo-Young Byun, Se-Wook Lee * Key Animation: Young-Soo Chun, Young-Min Kwon, Jonh-Sun Lee, Hea-Lim Lee, Jae-Ok Jeong, Young-Sik Lim, Hoon-Chil Joo, Gi-Hong Jung, Jae-Joong Kim, You-Sung, Hwan-Jung Kim, Song-Whan Kim * In-Betweens: Hye-Jung Kim, Gun-Hyun Cho, Sook-Kyung Sung, Min-Jung Kim, Mi-Ran Ha, Tae-Yun Kim, Eun-Kyung Kim, Sun-Hee Lee, Jin-Ho Moon, Eun-Young You, Nan-Joo Seo, Jong-Cha Lee * Backgrounds: Mi-Kyung Kim, Jung-Sook Lee, Sun-Hee Kwon, Sun-Joo Lee * Model Checkers: Woon-Gi Choi, En-Ok Che * Final Checking: Seung-Joo Park * Ink and Paint: Young-Ho Seo, Mi-Sun Lee, Jung-Eun No, Ja-Young Kim, Mi-Kyoung Lee, Jin-Hee Park, Soon-Im Song, Hae-Yoon Choi, Myoung-Hee Jung * Camera: Suk-Hoi Hoe, Eun-Ha Lee, Jung-Suk Lee * Vice President of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Bonnie Buckner * Post Production Administrator: Michael Miscio * Post Production Coordinator: Samantha Friedman * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations: John Voralk * Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Animation * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Michele Beeson, Preston Oliver * Track Readers: Fred Salinas, Wilson Martinez * Assistant Editor: Myra Owyana * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley, Mike Garcia, Chuck Smith * Sound Design and Editorial: Glenwood Editorial * Supervising Sound Editor: Jason Freedman * Assistant Sound Editor: Jesse Arruda * Re-Recording Facility: DigiPost Tv * Re-Recording Engineers: Robert Hargreaves, John K. Hegedes, Tim Garrity * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Music Score by: Mark Watters * Orchestration: J. Eric Schmidt, Chris Klatman, Ryan Poulson, Harvey Cohen * Music Preparation: Deroche Music, Inc. Featured Musicians: * Heather Clark, Flute * Dan Higgins, Clarinet/Saxaphone * John Mitchell, Bassoon/Baritone Sax * Rich Baptist, Trumpet * Alan Kaplan, Trombone * Belinda Broughton, Violin * Alan Steimberger, Piano * Mike Englander, Drums/Percussions * Scoring Mixer: Dan Blessinger * Music Recording Facility: Martinsound * Orchestra Contractor: Ross DeRoche * Vice President of Music: Suzi Civita * Business and Legal Affairs: Dan Butler, Michael Lalla, Bonnie Negrete, Andrea Parrish, Peter Steckelman * Production Administration: Marci Gray, Tammy Middelton, Tamara Miles, Alyson Ruppel, Renee Toporzysek * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman, Duke Logan * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Supervision: Margaret M. Dean, Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Development and Creative Supervision: Megan Casey, Christopher Keenan, Amy E. Wagner * Production Manager: Andy Lewis * This Motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Digital® * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * © 2006 Turner Entertainment Co,. All Rights Reserved * "Tom and Jerry" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Turner Entertainment Co. Country of first publication United States of America .Turner Entertainment Co. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * Warner Bros. Animation · www.warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Turner Entertainment, Co. Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Tom and Jerry